The Nocturn of the Labyrinth
by RavenCherryBlossom
Summary: A Sarah/Jareth Story who would ve guest, huh? Full summary inside. My first story that i ve placed in and all of our lovely characters are with us ;D Short: Sar has curios daydreams, has to come back bevor going all weirdo, Toby and friends too ;
1. Prologue

**_Summary:_**

_Sarah is having weird daydreams since that night. Old, forgoten memories come up and people aren´t who they seem to be. Coming back to the world she belongs, Sarah, Toby and friends have to face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to place the memories and feelings in the right place.

* * *

_

Hey, so this is my first story I ever really uploaded and at that the first I intend to get to a good ending xD Hope you enjoy it and have some patients in me, I can need a week or two for a chapter if I get a block ;P Also I am from Germany, my father speaks almost always English with me but still I have some knack points ;P so don't kill me for my spelling aka grammar, kk? Although I would like it, if you could tell me what and where something is false.

Hope you enjoy

Raven

Oh, yeah, forgot… me silly _I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH AKA ALL OF THERE CHARACTERS but I do own the ones you didn't know of yet …_

What one could do within the labyrinth?? I sullenly remark that I would **definitely **do some havoc… xD

But then again, I AM writing a Labyrinth FF right..? slygrin

Have fun!

* * *

_**The Nocturne of the Labyrinth**_

Prologue

Fire... blazing. licking on my skin. A scream. My Name. But, was that my name? Black smoke fogging my sight. Burning in my lungs. Aching in my throat and letting me wanting to cough. I tried to cry out for help, only to get more of the black smoke down my throat in to my lungs. Banging. Some thing was banging on what sounded like a big wooden door. I turned to my right, away from the Banging, fearing it was _them_.

Tripping over unseen obstacles. Tears running down my cheeks. While trying to rub them with my little fists away my feet trip again. This time not catching my balance I fall. Hard. Shaking uncontrollably and feeling the weakness, the pain overcoming me tears fell now freely.

All of the sudden the fire eased away the smoke swirling in curling motions a few feet away from me. The banging subsided and the hissing of the flames quieted down. Not noticing it right away, I just sat there sniffling. A voice, as light as the wind reached my ears. Looking up and finally noticing my surroundings, my eyes scanned for the source of the voice.

Not finding any thing, I stood up and walked a few steps towards the flames. But coming near, the flames just headed backwards, in the swirling black smoke. The smoke just looked as if being held back by an invisible force. Looking like a soft fluffy wall. Stretching out my hand to feel the smoke, wondering if it really was as fluffy as it looked, I was startled.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you…_

A bright smile creeped across my dirty face. Turning. Smiling brightly at the little glistering orb, which was floating in the middle of my sanctum.

„Liss!"

_Tirah, come here. We don't have a lot of time…_

„B-but, Liss…! Mama…" again tears swelled up.

_I know, precious. I know. But we can't do any thing for her in the moment._

„I-I… he… Liss, he…mama…daddy…" My head was clouded again, but not ´cause of the smoke. So many thoughts. So gruesome pictures.

_Precious, please. I can not hold this link much longer. You must go. Or everything you lost, every body who died trying to save you. It would mean nothing. _

„I…Liss..."

Shaking my head in agreement, I stepped forward. Knowing what to do. Touching the light orb, a soft melody floated around me. Through my every vane. A hauntingly surreal Nocturne. Making me dizzy. Eyes fluttering closed. Just letting myself fall in the warm embrace of my most beloved Friend. Knowing that my trust was placed right.

Blackness closed over me. A surge pulled through me. The warm embrace released me to the cold world. But nonetheless, the same nocturnal melody haunted in my head. Her song. Towards us. Making it our song. One last whisper.

_Good luck, our precious. Remember. You will never be alone. We will be waiting…_

Left alone in the darkness, with nothing else then the promise. But that was enough. For now…

Prologue end

* * *

Sooooo, that's it… its started xD never thought I would have the guts to do something this crazy ;P again I comment that I only have my poor skills and my Microsoft Word for the spellings… -.-

Hope your kinda curios, and will read the next chapter ;P or…First chapter… what ever you want to call it… xD

Tune back in, if ya ´re darin´ enough… ´cause, this will get interesting. Bloody. Lovingly. (Lemon…xD). Interesting…?! xD

til the next time!

Raven


	2. Authors note

_Just a short note._

Im really _**REALLY**_ sorry but I just came fresh out of the hospital. Were I was trapped for… what seemed like **FOREVER**. Ok I wasn´t awake the most of the time but still… almost 2 months, that sucks . YxY

And now I snucked on my laptop as my mother is at the mall. So I need to be fast xP It´ll take a few days to get my moms allowance but I´ll get the story up asap!

Hope to see you soon ;P

Raven


	3. Chapter 1 Unknown

So first of all, I'm really **really **sorry that it took so long, but then again, I'm really sorry that next two or three chapter's will take not as long as this one, but still a few days. As I told you I was in the hospital, and as I almost finished the chapter I had to go again :,(

the good thing is I'm delightfully annoying my 'lil sister ;D she has to do some of the writing as I tell her what.

But still I hope that you will like the chapter and the official start of _**Nocturne**_

The chapter is a lil thin but all has to begin ´lil right? XD

And I hate to say this but _THE LABYRINTH AND ALL OF THE ORIGIONALLY CHARACTERS DON´T BELONGT TO ME_ only the stuff you didn't know of and things like that belong to me^^ and actually its good that the Laby doesn't belong to me, it wouldn't be this good if ;)

So, hope you enjoy.

Lots of Kuds

Raven

* * *

_**The Nocturne of the Labyrinth**_

~Chapter 1~

Unknown

There it was again. That Melody. Suring in my mind. Disturbing my concentration. Making me weak. Enchanting me and letting me forget all of my worries. Pulling me, drowning me into dreams. Challenging me to see the truth. How it could be. How it would have been. And since that night, so many years ago, over rolling me in guilt.

I new it was a failure. The biggest mistake of my poor, worthless live, as white bristling feathers flew away. Away from destiny, it seemed. And with them, my heart. Although I just felt a sting where my heart should be, I didn't think of it long. The joy over having back what was mine, overpowered every thing else. Even the pain.

Even as I could live my fantasy in this world. Even as every thing screamed in my face, reminding me of you. I shoved it in the back of my mind. Not allowing me to consider the loss. The loneliness. Never allowing me to think _What if…?_ I did what I had to do. Or so I thought.

For a few weeks. Every thing was as in paradise. But, as the weeks passed, they just started to fade away. One world closing of the other. And one after another. Leaving me. Alone.

„_Ye know, that I will always be with ye. Right, ´lil one...?"_

That was the first and last time he had called me something endearing. Maybe he knew it. That it would be the last time. Over 5 years had passed know. And it tore something out of me. Leaving me in a pitch. He was the first, real friend I had had. Our bond grew to something more. He became my most trusted ally and loved brother. But then he just vanished.

_Hoggel._

„Sarah! Fuck, Sarah! The Toad´s coming!"

Astonished and a bit shocked Sarah looked up just in time for "the Toad" to arrive and slap her book shut. Still a little dazed, Sarah looked in her teachers face. Scanning her thin but bright lips, her swollen small eyes and her nose (well if you can call THAT a nose, her wart was bigger than her NOSE…), which was screwed in a strange manner. And that gave her high pitched voice a rather squeezing accent and her students a headache.

„Mrs. Williams! I dare say, that I have warned you of daydreaming in my Class! Or have I not?"

„Yes Mrs. Toad… ER! Toda! Mrs. Toda!"

„**Detentioooooon!**"

The whole class wincing at her . Meaning first to the Principal. Then back to her. She would then show her "The Room".

Sighting, Sarah stood and gave her best friend a death glare. Best friend. Pah. That was purpose. See if she would even talk to her after this was over. Best friend. Yeah right.

Her so called best friend just grinned and gave her a thumps up. Rolling her eyes, Sarah walked towards the door. Keeping her eyes on the ground, passing by. Slowly walking down the hallway. Hardly keeping her thoughts by her self. Once or twice she looked around. Feeling watched. But nothing. Again.

Finally she arrived and strode in. She gave a slight wave to the secretary, and upon the nod walked towards the door that lead in the principals office. She knocked and entered. Eyes still on the ground.

„Miss Williams."

„Principal Ranslov."

Her eyes met his. Just for a brief moment. And still she winced and sat in the chair that Mr. Ranslov directed her to. Sighting Sarah knew he would not talk to her at the moment. He would take his time. And while she was waiting, she looked out of the window. Watching the little park that was laid alongside the school.

Watching the children play. Laughing in the sunlight. Elders sit at little tables and play a game of chess. Humming in deep thought. Goblins creeping in the Shadows. Giggling sneaky. A pair of Lovebirds. Sighting happily. Dogs hopping and running around. Barking in there own language. Squirrels hangin… wait. Some thing seemed wrong with this picture. Rewind. Children laughing. Elders humming. Goblins giggling. Lovebir…huh? Wait. Goblins…? WTF?! GOBLINS?!

Clenching her fist she was about to stand up and run. If the goblins were here then… a sudden cough brought her back to reality. Or what it seemed to be. Letting her forget her discovery. For now.

„Miss Williams?"

Shaking her head slightly she looked straight in to the principals eyes. Frowning a little at the questioning gaze. What did she do know?

„Are you not feeling well? You do look rather pale."

„No, Sir. It's nothing. I Haven't slept a lot lately. That is all."

A small smile grace her lips.

„What brings us to the problem, I suggest?"

As fast as the smile appeared, it vanished. Followed by a guilty expression. Almost shame. Eyes wandering back to her shoes. Falling in silence that engulfed her.

„Mrs. Toda?"

A nod at first. But some were in the back of her mind she could here Karen and all the lectures she fought to hold about Manners. Com and courtesy(spl?). And such stuff. So, Sarah slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with the Principal.

„Yes, Sir. She sent me."

„Do elaborate on that."

Pleased he gave her a slight wave of the hand to signal for her to continue. And taking a deep breath she did so.

„Well, Sir, you see. It's this. We were discussing the `New Wave of the Emphasis´ as somehow, sleepiness kicked in. I don't sleep much these days and the atmosphere in the literature class from Mrs. Toad…ER! TODA!"

the principal gave her a stern, pointed glare. True. Mrs. Toda did have a bit of a toad. With her nose and the … well, he understood. But he still had to ceep up the duty of a principal. And that included defending the teachers. Most of the time.

„Yes, well, Mrs. Toda's class. I just kind of dazed of …"

„Miss Williams. As much as I, as a person, understand this. And if it was this once then I would let it pass, but this happened now several times in the past three weeks. And always in the same class. Either you go see a doctor and stay at home to rest or I'll suspend you so that you rest. And that wouldn't look good in your file, now would it? You may choose."

Sarah nodded but stayed silent. The principal continued, not really expecting a answer at the moment.

„One last time, I will close both eyes. But if this happens just once again it will go the way you chose. now of with you. Your teacher is probably extatik to show you the way again."

At that a small smile crept upon her lips and grazed her futures. Standing up shetook the hand that the principal extended and shook it lightly.

„Thank you, Sir. I'll try my best."

„I expect nothing less from the head student. Now go on. Break will begin shortly."

Sighting lightly she departed from the office and was again in the hallway. Walking toward her classroom. Moodily. She just couldn't take much more. How was she to explain something that she didn't even understand herself? It actually all started four years ago. In the night she lost and gave up so much. Sighting she shook her head slightly. She didn't want to think about that night. But still, only recently it got this drastic. First that feeling of loss. Then other things like the feeling of being constantly watched. Like falling asleep in the middle of class. It must be the new teacher. She came, and everything started rolling downhill. But who was she, to think such things?

„Well, that took you long enough."

Sarah was startled. Again. She had already arrived at her class and her teacher was standing in the open door examining her with a unholy glee in her eyes. The class behind her shuffling about. Taking the chance that Mrs. Toda was occupied. Over the teachers shoulder she could see her `friend´ Dajina winke at her. Scowling her gaze wandered back towards her teacher.

„Yes, Principal Ranslov was discussing some matters with me."

Taking her bad mood false and thus thinking that the principal had finally done something against her she squeaked (winning a wincing from the class ).

„Finally. Come now. You know where were heading."

As Mrs. Toda gave her a wave and marched up ahead of her she huffed silently. So overdramatic the little teacher. She didn't know why every body thought it was so horrendous. Sarah followed her down the hall. Taking a left turn towards the cellar. Followed her a way that she now knew in her sleep. Followed her until Mrs. Toda stopped in front of a pair of metal doors. Knocking. Once. Twice. Three times. Letting the echo hallow around them. Savoring it. Sarah rolled her eyes. Yep. Overdramatic. Slowly the door opened. Screeching eerily. Peeking out she could make out a pair of ice – blue eyes twinkling. Dark shadows under them, evident of the days without sleep. Thin lips formed a sly grin. Making the twinkle in his eyes look slightly maniacal. The wild looking dark brown strand of hair that were falling of his eyes and loosened out his ponytail, did nothing but enhance this impression. Just plain Mr. Janiks.

„well, well, well. What have we here?"

Uhu. Overdramatic.

„just the norm, my dear. The daily delivery."

Both.

„Hmm, yes. I already wondered where you were…"

Rolling her eyes Sarah entered through the door that Mr. Janiks held open. The twinle in his eyes growing brighter. Twirling a few selected phaises around Mrs. Toda another minute or so, he finally waved her good bye. With a light klick the door shut. Sarah sat on a long table that was stuffed with paints, sketches, pencils, paint brushes. Not counting the other things that laid all over the room. Mr. Janiks just walked slowly to a free chair and sat. then silence. Both looking at the other.

„Again?"

„uh…ups?"

Sarah tried a little sly smile.

„Not that I complain, I mean. You're a lovely woman. Pretty smile, nice curves…"

Not answering Sarah just lifted one of her delicate eyebrows .

„Ok, ok. Got it. I should not be so straight forward with my enlightening comments."

The twinkle brightened.

„You mean you should not be such a pervert."

„Well…I mean, No! No, of course not."

Both grinned at each other. To others being with Mr. Janiks was pure hell put since they had the same interest, painting and such stuff it was always _interesting._

* * *

Like YES! FINALY!

So, this is it. ;P and things will roll on quite quickly from now, meaning the goblins and so on ;D

Tune back in, if ya ´re darin´ enough… ´cause, this will get interesting. Bloody. Lovingly. (Lemon…xD). Interesting…?! xD

til the next time!

Raven


	4. Chapter 2 wisper's of a dream

Thanks to all that have R&R ;D

It makes me all whushy to read them and know that peps like the stuff I come up with xD

And the questions that you had, it will all fall together and you'll understand in given time. ;) it all kinda hints out what will happen in further chapters ^ .^

Sooo, all of you, don't want to delay it any more. Have fun! xD

And now to be a good girl….

The labyrinth and all the chars…even those that would like to be mine, I must admit, are not. They all belong to our beloved A.C. and it's good that they belong to him 'cause I would rewrite the ending ;P

So, hope you enjoy.

Lots of Kuds

Raven

* * *

_**The Nocturne of the Labyrinth**_

~Chapter 2~

Whisper's of dreams

Lightly a breeze stroke her deep black hair. Whispering tender kisses. Billowing her midnight blue garments. Dazzled her eyes wandered down. To her midnight blue dress that laid perfectly around her. Gently. Then over her surroundings. A windswept hill. Scattered, half dead plant all around her. The sun shining dim even if it should be midday by now. What was wrong?

„This is not how it should be…"

Again she looked around her. There. The clock. But even this peace of artistic work with its 13 numbers looked rusted. Broken. Forgotten. Sad. Shaking her head she let her eyes wander over to where it should lay. Her Dream. Her biggest adventure. Her sanctuary from the real world. Her HOME. Yes, she knew that it was what she was looking for all these years. But what she saw was not what she expected.

What she expected was a huge maze. Grand in its shine. Its aurora. But what she saw was the reason she held her breath. Why she was swallowing the tears that threatened to fall. The labyrinth and its surrounding lands. Withering. **Dieing. **The plants that would stubbornly grow everywhere laid now near dead on the ground. The maze itself was in gray shades. The waves of its aurora feeling sad. Pleading.

„No…"

Taking some a handful of her dress she quickly ran down the hill. In the direction she knew would bring her towards the gate. Towards _him_. She slowed down after seeing the outer wall of the maze. Even direct at the maze the plants looked terribly sick. Pacing slowly to the pond where she had seen him the first time she sighted. He wasn't here. She sat down on the edge. The pond was dry. And she could peer into its depts. It really was deeper then it first seemed. But she had learned this fact fast. Nothing is as it seemed.

Upon hearing a sound her head shot up. She looked around but saw nothing. There. Again. A almost inaudible bell like sound. She followed. Being lead towards the maze again. And there in the heart of the plants. Covered by them for safety. She saw the tiny fairy. Glowing slightly. Paler then usually and her hair almost white. It was the same fairy that had bitten her, so long ago. Slowly she extended her hand towards the fragile creature. Making hushing sounds so not to scare her. At first the little thing looked upon her with panic. But somehow, as the fairy looked into her eyes she seemed relaxed. Almost contend. Carefully she scooped her up and sat down.

„Poor thing. What happened? Who did this to you?"

She watched as the little fairy tried to say some thing but didn't have the strength to say something. At this she couldn't hold back her tears any more. How could this have happened? Who could be so heartless as to do this to these poor creatures. Let the maze die. Peace for peace?

Snickering could be heard. Gleeful laughter. She looked around her but could not see anything. Cupping the little fairy she held her to her chest. Protecting her. But the laughter didn't ease. Got more threatened. Whispers. Carried be the wind.

_All your fault...yours..._

„What…? Who..?"

_Because of you they have to die...because of your childish behavior..._

„Me…? This happened because of me…?"

More tears spilled over her cheeks. But before she could think anything else she felt a light sting on her palm. Looking down she opened her hands and looked straight in the eyes of the little fairy. It seemed to want to tell her some thing but she could feel it getting weaker and weaker.

„A...Aziza…Ada..eze..."

her little, fragile hand that she had reached with towards her fell low limp. The light glow just faintly there. Getting weaker at the moment.

„No...NOOO!"

* * *

Screaming as Sarah awoke she sat upright in her bed. Tears falling from her cheeks. Her eyes full of agony. Her door was suddenly slammed open and revealed another female. But Sarah didn't register it. Just looked from one shadow to the other. Still screaming. Running towards Sarah she tried to calm her.

„Sarah...calm down...it's ok sweet's...nothings there..."

Sarah took heavy breaths and shut her eyes so not to see anything but darkness. To only feel her friends warm embrace. And slowly she calmed down.

„Da - Dajina..?"

„Yes Hun', it's me...it's only me."

Hugging Dajina more fiercely Sarah broke into tears again.

„Oh God. Dajina. I...it felt so real..."

„What happened? A bad dream? Tell me Sar', you know it will be better then…"

Yes she knew. It always was. Her nightmares were plaguing her ever since. But the few last were different. Not just to the limit exhausting but more _soul squeezing_. Dajina hugged her and laid beside her stroking her hair.

„I...I don't remember…"

„Oh, one of those again…"

That was exactly the problem. She never remembered these new ones. Only scratches in her memory. Never The story, but only the feelings. And those she hated the most. She didn't think the memory would be as bad as just the feeling alone. Wanting to scream but never able to be loud enough. Wanting to hurt herself but never being able to level the pain to these feelings. They were slowly making her insane. Slowly drowning her. But as soon as Dajina would hold her. As soon as Sarah would try to explain. The pain would ease. Not fully vanish but ease to a level she could handle.

„It...I just remember that something didn't seem right. And then sorrow. Going always deeper down…"

Dajina was silent she knew she just had to listen until she would fall a sleep.

„Dajina... I – I know I should remember these dreams. It like there calling to me, but I can't grasp them. Sometimes I think I got them but then the memory's just vanish again. I don't think I can take this any longer. I got the feeling that something is going to happen…"

slowly Sarah was spacing out to the deep oblivion.

„what Sar' ? what will happen..?"

„Some – something ... big..."

Then she was out. Sleeping again. Slowly Dajina stood up and walked over to her window. Closing them she peered out into the night. Remembering how Sar' and she had found each other. Sar' was on a summer vacation actually. And she was working on the farm that she was sleeping in. Dajina didn't have it as easy as now. Her parents died early and a neighbor gathered her up and let her work on his farm. Mr. Henson.

The work was hard and now new employer was very strict. But she had three meals a day, a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in at night. Because he was a very old man he couldn't do everything himself, so instead of going to school she stayed on the farm. Doing the chores he couldn't. her only bright moments were in the evenings. When she had done all her chores. Mr. Henson would take her to his study on the second floor and teach her to read, to Wright, to do Math and show her how history could be exiting. Up to the time she met Sarah she could be in senior year in high school. At the age of 14.

On the first night Sarah had had nightmares. Not the level she had now. But still shocking. She went up to her room and just wanted to see if the girl was alright. As she knocked and she only heard muffled sobs she entered and saw her rolled up to a ball sobbing if the world would fall down. Dajina gathered her in to her arm's. Felling drawn to the crying girl. Just calmed her. And they talked. Night for night the same process. By the time that Sarah had only a few days left they were like twin sisters. Dajina made her laugh and Sarah gave her the first and best friend she had ever had. Sarah eventually told her that she had been having such dreams since the spring.

Dajina was to say the least, shocked. She asked if it had any reason but Sarah couldn't tell. It happened after a night she had to watch over her little brother Toby. She passed out that night. And then it just started.

At the end of Sarah's vacation Dajina was heartbroken. It felt as if a part of her was ripped away. A half year later Mr. Henson died. But before he gave her the Farm. And with that she had enough money to go after Sarah. She found her in a pitiful state. Her parents didn't seem to realize what she had to live through night after night. They didn't even noticed that she had been living under the same house as them for the first three months. Now it was six years later.

Again Dajina looked at Sarah. Her Sarah. Her cute little sister. Because that is what she became. And damn. For the love of the nine lords. She wouldn't let her be in pain if she could do anything about it.

With that exact thought she laid herself beside her sister. Took her in her arms and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soooooo, I do hope that I got all the wrong words, grammar and so on…. It kinda surprises me myself that I got this up so fast ;P I was sleeping last night and then it just came.

BAMM

And I had the perfect idea how to turn this so I like it ;D this isn't the actual idea but its like the prologue for it^^ deepens the relationship between Sarah and Dajina.

The next should be up by Saturday, if I get the chance sooo

Tune back in, if ye ´re darin´ enough… ´cause, this will get interesting. Bloody. Lovingly. (Lemon…xD). Interesting…?! xD

Til' the next time!

Greezzers

Raven


End file.
